


当你沉默时

by Isvin



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 有轻微身体破坏描写, 真的很轻微
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isvin/pseuds/Isvin
Summary: 轻微伤害描写。总体应该很甜。不正常的黑魔与不正常的召唤的，虽然有些不对，但很正常的故事。
Relationships: 黑魔/召唤
Kudos: 14
Collections: FF14





	当你沉默时

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微伤害描写。总体应该很甜。不正常的黑魔与不正常的召唤的，虽然有些不对，但很正常的故事。

同队的黑魔法师是个沉默寡言的人。

说沉默寡言或许稍有谦辞，根据赤魔法师无聊时的观测，黑魔法师曾经保持的最长记录是五天——仅在他们攻略副本时提醒了一下召唤师的站位。除此之外：

“说真的，我怀疑黑魔法师是可以用意念吃饭的，他喝爆发药的时候真的有张嘴吗？”

他当然有开口吃饭。召唤师在心里偷笑出声。

在赤魔法师说出这句话的时候，黑魔法师正从楼上走下来。漆黑的帽檐压住了那双深红色的眼睛，他从人群中走过，仅对召唤师点了点头。当他走出门外，冰结般的气氛也在同时破冰。白魔法师难以自已的搓了搓手臂：

“元灵啊，不论看多少次都令人不寒而栗，那双眼睛简直是冻结的鲜血。”

“理念不合。”她耸了耸肩膀，又关切的看向召唤师：“你们是一个部队的吧？虽然可能是我的错觉，但你还是小心为妙，我总觉得黑魔法师的状态不太对。如果有什么需要帮忙的，随时来找我们。”

青魔法师也在此时从他面前的盘子里抬起头颔首。这场法系聚会就此宣告结束。召唤师礼貌的谢过朋友们的关心，他走出门外，不出意料的，黑魔法师就站在庭院的一角。翠绿的藤蔓遮住了他的身形，远远看去就像缠绕在他的身体上一样。在那个片刻，召唤师漫不经心的想着：他看起来真像使用过度的机械人偶，被废弃在森林，于是杂草与藤蔓从关节里长出，等待着某一日有人拨开草丛，将他发现。

于是召唤师拨开庭院里的花，发现了他。

机械在这一刻生动起来。黑魔法师走出来，他的脚步并不快，甚至用缓慢来形容也不为过。他走过蔓草丛生的庭院，甚至没有压到一片鲜花。召唤师注意到了这一点，他笑起来，与黑魔法师并肩。

“他们很关心你。”召唤师边走边说，“别看白魔法师那样，她应该也很忧虑你的状况。”

“我真没想到赤魔还会做这种统计……”召唤师说着就笑起来，他翠色的眼瞳被日光照的透亮，美丽得如同晨光下滴落露水的新叶。他分享着琐碎的趣事，说到高兴的地方甚至兴奋的摆手，而黑魔法师如往常一般沉默的聆听。

但今天，在这一刻，黑魔法师捉住了他的手。

因讲述而裸露的半袖一侧下，手臂上交错着如同被利器割裂而尚未完全愈合的伤口。被那双猩红眼瞳注视着，被那只冰冷的手捕捉着，召唤师轻轻的颤栗起来。

——那并非出于恐惧。面颊上蔓延的绯色也绝不是被发现而显露的慌乱或羞愧。召唤师露出一个讨好的笑来，他眨了眨眼，不退反进，声音又轻又缓，话音因兴奋而颤抖，语气近乎于期待。

他说：“被你发现啦？”

——

召唤师被“扔”到床上。

在陷入柔软床铺的瞬间，他甚至还有余裕想着，这可真是少有的词汇与待遇。

召唤师是个热衷于享受的人，他的房间如他本人一般，充斥着浮夸的雕刻艺术与云朵般轻浮的内层构造。房间从门口开始就铺上了厚绒毛的地毯，床铺更是如同卧在云层中一般柔软。床前的立柜上是蓝刚玉雕刻的宝石兽台灯，而立柜本身也足够浮夸，鎏金与宝石点缀了抽屉的边角与握柄，金色与翠色、与红色，彼此互斥又统一共存着，而最下层的宝石伏在光芒璀璨的阴影里，是近乎于黑色的深紫。

召唤师凑过去，拉开深紫的这一格，从里面摸出羊脂油。

今天可不能让他用上这个。他拧紧油膏的瓶子，随意将它掷在地上。玻璃瓶砸在地毯上的声音被浴室的水声掩盖，聊胜于无，片刻功夫就滚进角落里不知是冬贝利还是什么东西的玩偶堆里，保证就算召唤师亲自下床去翻，一时半会也找不着痕迹。万无一失。召唤师想着。他们太过了解彼此，从输出的循环到晚餐的喜好，普通的藏法可瞒不住黑魔法师的眼睛。

那双眼睛无时无刻不在注视着，无时无刻不在凝望着，任何时候，只要召唤师回过头，总能看到黑魔法师猩色的眼睛。

就像现在，当召唤师从床上坐起来，水声停息的浴室门口，黑魔法师正凝视着他。

——

他们交换第一个吻。

这是黑魔法师惯常的步调，前戏就要做全套。他像某种被设定好的机械，循环着固定的程序，不论是接吻还是其他都要走上流程才能被认定执行。召唤师几乎可以背出这套流程。首先是眼睛，他会轻轻捧起召唤师的脸，力度轻得就像捧起一块易碎的糖霜，然后他便品尝糖霜那样亲吻，先伸出舌尖舔舐，然后用嘴唇吮吻。他的偏爱是召唤师很早就察觉的事情，因为他总是在眼睛停留多过嘴唇。但即便如此召唤师也从未有过不满的念头，因为接下来黑魔法师就会关照他的唇舌，如同品味餐盘中刻意留在最后的樱桃。

那是漫长的吻，直到樱桃的最后一寸汁水也被尝尽。然后他会解开召唤师的衣服。他的手是那么冰冷，被他触摸就如同敷化冰块，那只冰冷的手抚过脸侧，抚过领口，绕过胸口，从脊背滑下，最终停留在腰侧。他的手这样冷，唇舌却温热，他从脸侧细细密密的吻下，在颈侧辗转。每当这个时候，召唤师总觉得自己下一刻就要被咬断脖子。

但黑魔法师什么都没有做。他吻在召唤师勃勃跳动的血脉上，如同亲吻心跳。而对方温顺的仰着头，向他坦露脆弱的脖颈。这个姿势让召唤师整个人都被黑魔法师环抱着，当黑魔法师总算肯从脖颈继续往下，召唤师便会意的向后仰倒。他的肢体太过柔软，以至于黑魔法师来不及将托住他腰部的手放平——如同每次龙神同调时那样，那优美的腰线弯折如月弧，但不同的是，此刻黑魔法师俯视着他。

既美丽又羸弱，脆弱的腰肢好像用力就会折断，因情动而泛着泪光的眼眸是如此动人，乌尔达哈女王冠上的宝石也不能与之媲美。那当然不过是用于迷惑他人的表象，但此刻，表现便足以。追逐着暴戾力量的人类永远无法将毁灭的欲望从内心剥除，而还有什么能比一件精美脆弱的器皿，更能激起人的毁坏欲呢？

在那一片刻，召唤师感受到了瞬间汹涌的以太。

真惊人啊，召唤师在心里无声的惊叹着。不论看多少次都为之惊叹，这样凶狠暴戾的，令人胆寒的野兽。被无形的枷锁束缚住，被迫臣服，分明杂乱无章，却又秩序的循环涌流。在召唤师的眼睛里，它，或者说它们，无时无刻不向外吐露獠牙。只要稍有不慎便会连同锁链一并化为灰烬，那么你……

他将手轻轻覆在黑魔法师的脸侧。

你就是在与这种东西争斗至今吗？

黑魔法师不言不语，沉默的亲吻落在指尖。

——

召唤师心中有许多未解之谜。

他此刻尚有余裕来思考这些未解之谜。

他倒在床上，被剥的只剩一条底裤。倒不如说到现在还能剩下一条底裤才是令他漫无边际思考的元凶。他感觉自己浑身湿透了，额角滴落汗珠，眼睛也因情热而满溢泪水。但真正的罪魁祸首还在不紧不慢的亲吻他的小腹，漫长的前戏几乎是一场针对他的折磨，情热灼烧近乎于痛楚。但召唤师什么也没有告诉黑魔法师，他早就习惯于此。

或者说，他乐在其中。

他慢条斯理的享受着欢愉的痛楚，甚至还有闲心观察起黑魔法师的样子。对方尚带着潮湿的短发恐怕已经被这样的热度蒸干了，他能感觉到黑魔法师身体传来的热度。可他的手依旧是冷的，微凉的手指擦过腿侧，带来如触电般的颤栗，召唤师情不自禁的伸手，与他交握。

怎么会这么冷呢？他被制在枕头上，承受着黑魔法师的亲吻。稍显粗暴，因为这在预定流程之外。犬牙擦过唇瓣，舌与舌尖纠缠，最重的时刻，召唤师感觉到疼痛——黑魔法师差点咬破他的唇瓣。真可惜。召唤师这样想着。但黑魔法师显然很快反应过来他的举动失常。他如同从浑浑噩噩的睡梦中惊醒，忧虑而焦躁的舔吻以抚慰他的床伴。于是召唤师得以漫不经心的继续他的走神课题。

真冷啊，以太如此炽热，为什么身体却依然如此寒冷？黑魔法是靠什么机理运作的？他把手放在和黑魔法师的胸口。心跳热烈，呼吸之间以太涌流。这样可怖的力量就被禁锢在人类身体之内，它们在燃烧吗？

——我能让它们燃烧吗？

蛋糕最后一层盖子也被揭开，黑魔法师总算发现少了什么东西。他注视着召唤师的眼睛，太近了，在这样近的距离被这样一双眼睛注视，谁都要为之恐惧而屈服。

但召唤师却愉悦的笑起来。

“怎么办？那要停手吗？”他低喘着询问，却丝毫不是询问的意图。他抱住膝弯，以一个双腿大开的姿势向对方展示他此刻情态，“我已经这样了。”

精密咬合的齿轮被人故意拿走了一个。

召唤师不能再思考他那些未解之谜了。

——

“哈——啊！”

漫长凌迟后的处刑来的意料之中又触不及防。太重了。召唤师低声哀叫着告饶。他大致有想过打乱黑魔法师步调之后会遭到什么样的对待，但不经润滑就被这样重的侵入还是超出了他的预期。他被对方的性器钉死在床上，呼吸都要依仗黑魔法师偶尔苏醒的怜爱。他感觉到痛，肠壁被粗暴的顶弄，沉重到几乎能听见内脏的哀鸣。他嘴巴里胡乱说着自己也分不清含义的呻吟，无非是请求对方轻一点，慢一点。但黑魔法师当然不会听从这些没有章法的破碎喘息。那是理所当然的，召唤师不太清晰的想着，那正合我意。

好痛啊，痛极了。但同时欢愉也灭顶而来，他被刺激的蜷缩起身体，又被粗暴的打开，只好伸手去抱，去抚摸，去请求，去渴望。他是被捕捉的蝴蝶，是被撕扯的苍鹰。他的生死被系在猎人的刀尖，既害怕刀刃落下，又渴求刀刃落下。他热切的亲吻，肠壁紧咬着挽留对方的性器，牙齿在对方的肩膀留下痕迹，又试图以唇舌宽媚行刑者的唇锋。

他得逞了。行刑者低头与他接吻，这个吻是暴风雨中的雷鸣，是冰霜下的烈火。召唤师在此刻闻见枯木与灰烬，与此同时，他尝见铁锈般的腥味。分不清是对方口中还是自己口中流淌而出，但马上这些也无关紧要。黑魔法师放过他的嘴唇。有着猩色眼瞳的男人将唇角的血舔尽，他抱着召唤师的腿，像是在思考，又像是意犹未尽，就着这个别扭的姿势去拉召唤师的手臂——那只纵横着伤口的手臂在此刻无所遁形，迫于这份强硬的外力，又隐隐开裂。

“你要做什么？等等——别！”

他感觉到开裂的伤口被含进口中。温柔而粘腻的柔软将之吮含，既痛且痒。真痒啊，就像灵魂深处的痒意被肆意挑出，他浑身难以自已的颤栗，仿佛在透过血液被亲吻心脏。“别这样，别，我会……我会——！”他说不出后续的部分了。粘腻带着腥味的液体溅在黑魔法师的小腹，召唤师高潮了。

这是第三件脱离程序的事。但召唤师已经没有余裕去思考更多了。他像失去了核心的魔法人偶，身体痉挛的抽搐，连一只手指都没法抬起来。罪魁祸首的凶器还埋在他身体里，而凶手本人停下了举动，似乎在疑惑他为什么不动了。

召唤师感到了危险。

他的预感在下一刻应验。玛哈传统通识教育的第一条：如果魔法人偶停止了运作——那为它注入以太就好。

——

啊，是黑衣森林的飓风。

妖精们三三两两颤动着翅膀聚在一起，它们凭依在树下，帐篷，或者洞穴。很快的，暴雨倾盆而下。那是雷神震怒时的雨，足以折断迷巢飞鸟的羽翼。元灵们低声哀泣，因为雷鸣已至。巨大的闪电破开漆黑的夜空，将年龄最老的古木劈成两半。那裂痕显出不详的焦色，有火星跳跃，顷刻便燃成火海。那火焰在雨中，在风中，在雷霆下，在闪电下。它是自地面向天空张扬的利爪，与风雨同舞，与雷电同存。

无物不焦渴，无物不燃竭，深红的怪物咧开巨口，将一切吞噬殆尽。但那也不过片刻。他察觉到冷。好冷，是龟裂的大地被冻结，冰霜自地下升起蔓延，白雾覆盖，烈火消融。那冰霜温柔的舔舐，暴戾的封结，擦过唇舌，掌过血脉，将他环抱，最后紧紧相拥。

召唤师睁开眼，他将头靠在黑魔法师的肩膀上，回握对方的手。

那双冰冷的，寒凉的手。

在这短短的瞬息，召唤师彻底与黑魔法师的以太同调。他感到忧虑，怜爱与愧疚，毁灭欲与爱欲同在。他被亲吻，这个亲吻像安抚又像讨好，他被克制的拥抱，轻缓的抽插，这一刻，他感到不同于自己的陌生欢愉，还有更深处的，被压抑已久的深切慕望。

“我看到了风，雨，雷霆，还有火焰。”召唤师轻轻喘息。他翠色的眼睛里还有焦灼的余烬残留，黑魔法师沉默的聆听着。他将动作放的更轻、更缓，召唤师立刻就察觉到了这一点。他在此刻感到愉悦，愉悦至极，以至于他难以自已的笑起来。双腿交缠在对方腰侧，他捧起黑魔法师的手，放在脖颈的一侧。

“你想……把我弄坏吗？”他一字一句往黑魔法师耳边吹气，如同虚无界最蛊惑人心的妖异。

他们从来无往而不利。

风雨摇落，雷霆瞬至。他在这一刻真正的因恐惧而颤栗，也因兴奋而颤栗。野兽挣脱了枷锁，那些可怖的以太争先恐后的要将这绝无仅有的无上容器灌满直至崩坏破碎，可那正是器皿所求。他是完美的杯子，是绝顶的容器，龙神也不过是杯中的一滴水。他的手指深深埋入黑魔法师的发中，情难自禁的抓挠又收紧。哈，来吧，来吧，将秽浊向我的口中倾倒，用冰霜将我的身体冻结，再使火焰自我皮下燃烧。天赐的身体与天赋的灵魂，谁会先走向灭亡的顶点？

他的声音夹杂喘息，如同以灵魂耳语。

所以你不必克制，不必隐忍。在毁坏自己之前，先来毁坏我吧。

像藤蔓攀附着枯木，像野草自关节丛生，他抱住黑魔法师的肩膀，欢愉而傲慢的低笑：如果你做得到的话。

于是黑魔法师说出今晚第一句也是最后一句话。

他说：“好。”

END


End file.
